


Junior High Fantasies

by GreySwans94



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Humani, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Punk Bucky Barnes, wrote this on receipts at my job
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 05:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14635257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreySwans94/pseuds/GreySwans94
Summary: 在故事的开头，Steve害怕Bucky Barnes要杀了自己。在故事的结尾，Steve爱上了Bucky Barnes。





	Junior High Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Junior High Fantasies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4337660) by [maybegracie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybegracie/pseuds/maybegracie). 



> 翻译自maybegracie的Junior High Fantasies。
> 
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/4337660

Bucky吸完最后一口后，将烟头扔进垃圾桶。  
此时铃声还没响，他的存在却已经引来了周围人想看却不好意思的好奇目光。Bucky视力很好，旁人的一举一动都能看得清清楚楚。Bucky也不怪他们，毕竟谁也不会想到十一月中旬还会有新生出现。  
这天早上，他妈妈在他吃燕麦粥时恳求说：“James，你要尽快适应新的学校。至少试一试，千万别放弃自己。”  
Bucky亲了亲她的脸颊，回答说：“好吧。我保证，妈妈。”  
可Bucky从不是一个信守承诺的人。  
-  
“Steve，你在周五赛场上的表现棒极了！”  
“Rogers，恭喜你拿了奖学金！”  
“看看你，哈？以后一定会是个了不起的大人物。”  
Steve害羞地报以微笑，任凭他的朋友和老师又是拍背又是揉头。  
要是把Steve的人生看做一场电影，那最常出现的场景便是欢呼的人群将他包围其中。其他画面多是进球得分、努力学习和帮助老人。  
这些都是发生在Steve高中生活中的真实场景。在人们眼中，Steve善良可靠，健康向上。自他出生的那一刻起，他便力争上游。自己也很享受这些欢呼和掌声。  
人人都爱Steve Rogers。  
或者换一种说法，那些Steve不在乎的人都爱Steve Rogers。  
而那些他在乎的人却是另一幅画面。  
“Steven，你这个死孩子。为什么整晚都坐在沙发上玩游戏？”  
“Steve，你竟然得了一个C。你认为你这破成绩就能考进纽约大学吗？”  
“Stevie，我爱你。去给我拿杯啤酒来好吗？”

“你还好吗，兄弟？怎么看起来一副失魂落魄的表情。”  
Steve微笑着说：“我很好。谢谢了，Clint。”  
Clint迟疑地回复说：“那好吧。周五干得漂亮，你进了几个好球。”  
Steve一边笑一边拍着对方的背，说：“这是团队协作的功劳啦。”  
Clint笑着说：“随便你怎么说吧，队长。计算机课见。”  
-  
Bucky老早就意识到，所有的学校都是千篇一律的。即使有着不同的学生，处于不同的地点都改变不了这个事实。  
Steve Rogers却是其中的变数。  
在短短半个小时内，Bucky便听了好几次Steve上次胜球的丰功伟绩。于是他默默在心中将Steve标上了“混球”的标签。在危险的高中生活中，Bucky自有一套生存之道。那便是少和运动员打交道，少参加疯狂的聚会。  
可惜Bucky没能完全按照他预料中开始新的高中生活，因为Steve突然在午餐时找上门来。  
这样的身形长相完全是模特才有的。就是那种你会在夏令营或同志酒吧的宣传单上看见的模特。  
不过Bucky并不关心。  
“你好！你就是James吧。我叫Steve Rogers，是新生欢迎会的一员。我想……”  
“Bucky。”  
Steve不明所以地问：“什么？”  
Bucky冲着Steve伸来的手吐了一口烟，回答说：“我的名字是Bucky。James是我爸的名字，我不喜欢别人这样叫我。”  
Steve神色慌乱地说：“哦，好吧。Bucky。我就是来代表大家对你说声欢迎的。如果你有什么问题可以来找我。”  
“事实上，我确实有问题要问你。”Bucky站了起来，嘴里斜叼着烟说，“你们这儿有拳击队吗？”  
-  
“Peggy，他又在盯着我看了。”  
Peggy笑着回答说：“那就让他盯着吧。你的脸这么好看，不看可惜了。”  
Steve没有被Peggy逗笑，反而不无忧虑地说：“你觉得他带着枪吗？”  
Bucky Barnes坐在远处的树下，一边用金属手臂随意蹂躏着草地，一边向窗户里望来。  
“没错，Steve。”Peggy翻了个白眼，说，“我发觉Bucky Barnes经常来看你的比赛，至少有三次。而且他还目不转睛地观察你。没跑了，他一定是打算谋杀你来着。”  
Steve瞪大眼睛说：“天呀，原来你也这么觉得的。我还以为是我的错觉呢。”  
-  
“有种一点好吧，直接邀请Steve约会。他现在以为你讨厌他。”  
Bucky抬起头来，迎向Peggy Carter的目光。  
“我还没考虑好。”  
“那就别再盯着他不放了。我又不蠢，看得出来你喜欢Steve。”  
Bucky难为情地移开脸，皱着眉头想要隐藏脸上的红晕。可惜没能成功，反而让Peggy咂舌不已。  
“我现在谁都不喜欢。只是觉得Rogers这个人还不错。这又不代表我一定要邀请他去返校节舞会。”  
Peggy忍不住露出白眼，说：“他今天足球训练8点钟结束，你来吧。”  
“你怎么知道我是不是已经有安排了？”  
“那就把安排推掉。”  
说完，Peggy便转身离开了。  
-  
Steve低声朝向他走来的Peggy发问：“你在搞什么鬼？”  
远处的Bucky将目光投向这里，然后起身离开，那副表情像是要赶着去打断某人的腿。  
Peggy露出可疑的笑容，说：“只是给他分享了一些他可能会感兴趣的消息。”  
“你到底说了什么？总不会是把我的隐私给他说了吧？”  
“差不多。”  
Steve头疼地叹着气，只能暗自感叹交友不慎啊。  
-  
Bucky慢慢发觉自己真的完蛋了，他竟然被Peggy说中了。所以此时的他按照Peggy的提示来到Steve平时训练的地方。一想到自己这样的举动Bucky就紧张到冒汗不止，这样的自己也太丢人了吧。  
到现在为止Steve还没发现Bucky，不然他的表情不会这么平和。放在平时，只要Steve察觉到Bucky在场，绝对会是一脸警惕。  
当Steve的队员开始收拾东西准备离开时，Bucky还沉浸在自己的思绪中，他是多么想将Steve脖子上的汗珠一颗一颗地为他舔掉。  
Steve和Sam说完再见后便向Bucky所在的方向走来。后者也不再隐藏，直接从阴影中走了出来。  
很明显，Steve被吓了一跳。Bucky的突然出现直接让他叫出声来。  
“我靠。”Steve抓住自己的胸口喘着气说：“你从哪里冒出来？太吓人。我一点也没发现你躲在这里。你埋伏在这里多久了？我日！难道你是来打我吗？你的手臂会发射镭射光吗？”  
Bucky也没料到对方会是这样的反应，他眨眨眼，说：“你还好吗？”  
Bucky打量着对方，补充说：“别再说脏话了。”  
Steve皱起眉头说：“恩…好吧。”  
Bucky瞪着眼睛说：“你这么优秀善良的人不应该这样说话的。”  
Steve若有所思地看着他。不知道是不是灯光的原因，他似乎觉得Bucky的脸上出现了一丝红晕。  
接着便是一阵沉默。  
过了一会，Steve开口了，说：“你是来杀我的吗？”  
回答他的一双白眼。  
“为什么你会觉得我想要你命呢？”  
Steve耸了耸肩，说：“因为你盯着我的眼神啊。吃午饭的时候你也看，我打球的时候你也看，还有……”  
“我并不想杀你，Steve。”Bucky笑着回答说，“我看你是因为你好看。特别是你穿着制服的样子，太吸引人了，所以我才会来看你打球。”  
这下Steve完全糊涂了，他说：“好吧。你真的不会揍我？”  
白眼再一次出现。Bucky向前走了一步，直接伸手按向了Steve的脖子，冲着对方的嘴唇吻了下去。  
Steve僵在那里不知如何是好。Bucky的唇尝起来干燥且粗糙，长发扫在Steve的脸上，但放在Steve脖子上的手却坚定而温暖。  
Steve没有闭眼，他能看见Bucky鼻子上的雀斑，以及远处停车场闪烁的亮光。  
等Bucky结束这个吻之后，Steve努力找回自己呼吸的频率，等着对方冲自己的肚子来上一拳。  
不过他什么也没等到。Bucky仅仅扬起眉头，摆弄了一下自己的头发后转身离开。只剩还搞不懂状况的Steve一个人留在原地。  
-  
接下来的三天里，Steve开始有意识地避开Bucky。周五，他躲在厕所里吃掉了他的午餐。据Peggy所说，整个午餐时间Bucky看起来都怒气冲冲的。当天晚上，Bucky也没来看他比赛，因为他得参加拳击训练。  
周六和周日，Steve则选择和Clint以及Sam呆在家里。  
“你说什么！”  
Sam诧异不已地向Steve发问，旁边的Clint也是一幅惊讶到合不拢嘴的模样。  
“Bucky Barnes，就是那个金属手臂的Bucky Barnes？他亲了你？而且你也做了一个有关他的春梦？”  
“是啊，我知道说出来大家都不会相信的。”  
Steve叹着气，眼神偏向了远方。他现在也非常疑惑，不知道应不应该将那个绮丽的梦当真。毕竟曾经在那个同样的梦里，Sam也出现过。不过梦醒之后，Sam还是那个Sam，也只是那个Sam而已。  
Clint将Steve从走神中拉了回来，说：“兄弟，Bucky那个人其实挺性感的。”  
一时间三个人都没有说话。Sam不可置信地扬起眉头，而Steve露出了疑惑的神情。  
Clint脸红了，掩饰似的往嘴里塞了一块薯片，说：“个人觉得而已。”  
Sam不置可否地摇了摇头，问：“这件事你给Peggy说过没？”  
Steve发出一声难耐的吼叫，向Sam扔了一个枕头过去，说：“没有！天啊，她知道之后一定会吓一跳的。”  
事实证明，Steve并不够了解自己的朋友。Peggy平静地接受了一切。  
“我早就知道了。”她不以为然地抿着嘴，说，“不然你以为是谁告诉他你训练的时间地点的。”  
Steve惊慌失措地说：“Peggy！你搞什么鬼啊？这种事情你怎么能瞒着我啊！”  
Peggy拍拍Steve的肩膀，安慰说：“没关系的。他不主动，你也不主动。这时候我不出马怎么能行？”  
Steve愈发不敢相信自己听见的一切了。  
“你们什么时候第一次去约会啊？还是说已经一起出去过了？”  
回答她的是Steve的尖叫。  
“约会？我们才不会约会呢，Peggy。Bucky他讨厌我还来不及呢。”  
-  
“他到现在为止仍然以为你讨厌他。”  
Bucky揉着睡眼惺忪的眼睛，打着哈欠说：“你火急火燎地跑到我家门口来干什么？”  
Peggy掂了掂书包，说：“马上就到上学的时间了。重点是Steve以为你讨厌到想要杀了他。”  
Bucky屈服了，说：“你先进来吧。我正在吃早餐呢。”  
说完，Bucky领着Peggy走进他家的小厨房。Peggy看见柜台上摆着一盒开封了的麦片，以及他吃饭用的碗。  
Bucky嘴里塞着东西，艰难地向Peggy说：“我还以为我已经向他解释清楚了，我绝对不会想要伤害他的。除非这样做能让他兴奋，那我也不介意。”  
Peggy皱起眉头说：“据我所知，他没那种奇怪的爱好。至少殴打肯定不可能，不过捆绑游戏倒是可以试试。”  
Bucky被呛住了。  
“那些都不重要。你们上次的见面根本没让Steve觉得你是一个和蔼可亲的好人，反而让他更怕你了。”  
“该死！”  
-  
在经过一段时间的尾随后，Bucky走到了Steve的身前。看来Peggy说的确实没错，Steve是比上次表现得还要害怕Bucky了。因为现在的Steve直接紧闭双眼，害怕地环抱自己，似乎想要逃避Bucky的殴打。  
“你这个傻子。”  
Steve小心翼翼地睁开一只眼，说：“真的吗？”  
“难不成你以为我会在亲过你之后，再给你一拳吧。”  
Steve无措地看着Bucky，一言不发。  
Bucky也没急着再说话。  
“那你想怎样？”  
“傻子，其实我是喜欢你的啊。”  
Bucky此时的脸红透了。  
“我有急事，得先走了。”  
-  
单纯以欣赏的角度来说，Steve不得不承认Bucky是非常性感的。他有一双迷人的眼睛和柔顺的头发。虽然金属手臂有些吓人，但他的身体看起来确实强壮厚实。  
而且，他个子小小的，看起来很可爱。  
只可惜他脾气不好。  
这个人时常挂着一副不爽的表情，还怒气冲冲地盯着Steve。不过现在仔细想来，可能Bucky根本没意识到自己的目光有多么吓人。  
Steve现在躺在床上，因洗澡带来的热气还没有散去。  
他快速套上一套衣服，偷偷地溜下楼。  
“你要去哪里，Steven。”  
Steve深吸一口气，然后才转身面对他的父亲。对方显然已经醉了，手里还拿着啤酒。  
Steve勉强笑着说：“我只是出去透透气。天黑之前会回来的。”  
Rogers先生口齿不清地说：“你有时间做这些事情，怎么还不去复习化学测试，下星期就要考试了。”  
“爸，化学上个星期就考过了。之前我给你说过，我得了A。”  
Rogers先生皱着眉头摇摇晃晃地往后退了一步，说：“你说过了？”  
Steve小心翼翼地来到他爸爸身边，拿走酒杯，说：“讲过了的，你应该忘了。你先坐下来吧。”  
Rogers先生无力地说：“好吧。干得不错，Stevie。”  
说完，他便坐下睡着了。  
在溜出门前，Steve将酒瓶放回柜子了，然后给爸爸盖上毯子。  
Steve漫无目的地在街上闲逛着，直到他来到一家咖啡厅前才停下来。因为透过玻璃，他发现Bucky Barnes竟然就在那儿，正不高兴地啃着松饼。  
Steve想也没想地敲了敲窗户，引得Bucky抬起头，此时他的脸上还挂满了松饼屑。他们大眼瞪小眼互看了好一阵，Steve才最终走进店里。他点了一杯咖啡，然后坐到Bucky的对面。  
Steve喝了一口滚烫的咖啡，率先开口说：“都9点了，这么晚你在这儿干嘛？”  
Bucky故意不看对方的眼睛，说：“你还不是一样啊。”  
Steve被逗笑了，回答说：“待在家里感觉像是吃了屎一样，我是逃出来散心的。”  
Bucky没有笑，反而紧张地缩了一下身子。  
Steve察觉到了对方的异样，赶忙说：“不好意思，我是说待在家里太无趣了。”  
Bucky明显松了口气，说：“为什么你会有吃屎这种感觉？”  
“我爸有早发性的老年痴呆。还不断酗酒，醉了之后就记不得自己健忘这件事了。”  
“是挺糟心的。”  
“话说回来，你为什么在这儿呢？不会单纯为了跑来蹂躏松饼的吧？”  
说完，两人同时望向Bucky的盘子，上面的松饼几乎不成形状，成了一坨碎屑。  
“我爸不是个什么好东西，于是我妈带着我离开了他。不过即使到现在她也没能完全走出过去的阴影。在梦里那个男人会追着我们不放。每次她做这些梦的时候我都尽量逃得远远的。”  
说完，两个人陷入了沉默。甚至他们能听见自己的呼吸声以及身后员工扫地的声响。  
过了好一会Steve才开口说：“这也太糟糕了。”  
Bucky这次终于笑了，他附和说：“确实很糟糕。”  
-  
Bucky Barnes平日里朋友不多，所以他绝对没想过有朝一日会有一个人主动来当自己的朋友，而且这个人还是自己日有所思夜有所梦的人。  
现在的Bucky仿佛还搞不清楚状况。Steve怎么从一夜之间便和自己如此亲密了。Steve会在学校大厅里向自己招手。在莫名其妙地搞来自己的电话号码后，Steve时常用无聊的照片骚扰自己，也不管Bucky的回信通常只有一个字。  
现在，Steve甚至开始在午餐时和他坐在一起了。  
第一次发生这种事情的时候Bucky正一个人坐在树下，Steve突然冒了出来，旁边跟着Peggy。  
Bucky发出一声惊叫：“卧槽。”而Steve在一旁平静地打开了他的午餐。  
Peggy简洁地回答说：“我们要在这里吃饭。”  
Steve嘴里塞满了三明治，说：“这棵树真不错，是个吃午饭的好地方。”  
Bucky凑到他身边低语说：“Steve，其他人都在往这里看。”  
Steve皱了皱鼻头，说：“看就看呗，又没有什么关系。对吧，Peg？”  
Peggy的眼光扫过一群目瞪口呆的路人，不感兴趣地点点头。  
阳光洒在Steve的头发上，发出一阵金晕。眼前的景象让Bucky转不开目光，说：“你真的是Steve吗？”  
Steve冲Bucky露出微笑，亮出他又大又亮的牙齿。他说：“别傻了，Bucky。我当然是真人啦。”  
Bucky仍是一头雾水。  
-  
Bucky过了一段时间才得知，Steve的朋友不仅局限于学校内。他还有一群更酷更年长的伙伴。那些人在圣诞节假期才会回来。  
Bucky紧张兮兮地咀嚼着汉堡，问：“你们在哪里上学啊？”  
Bruce回答说：“纽约大学。不过也有人去纽约是没有在学习的。”  
Thor正在消灭第三个还是第四个汉堡，听见Bruce的话后他发出震耳欲聋的大笑。  
Tony则用一种理所当然的语气插嘴说：“别太在意大学，根本没用。Steve，你看看我，就算退学了依然混得这么好。”  
Steve报以微笑说：“不是人人都可以和你一样啊。毕竟在25岁前登上福布斯富豪榜的人也不多。”  
Bucky被这段谈话惊讶到说不出话来。  
-  
圣诞节一周前的某一天里， Natasha Romanoff带着两罐可可敲响了Bucky家的房门。  
Bucky立马抱住对方，说：“Nat！天啊。你怎么在这儿。”  
Natasha笑着说：“你妈妈打电话给我说你现在非常孤独，让我来看看你。”  
Bucky露出好几个月来从未有过的大笑。  
Natasha从Bucky的怀抱中脱离开来，说：“我们去找个地方解决午餐吧，边吃边聊怎么样？”  
Bucky回答说：“没问题。”  
-  
两人来到附近的一个餐厅，Bucky和Natasha分别点了沙拉和三明治作为他们的午餐。  
“到现在为止，你交到新朋友了吗？还是说你妈妈说得没错，你真的是孤家寡人一个。”  
“我妈才不会这样说我呢。不过我倒真的有了几个新朋友。”  
Natasha不相信地抬起眉头，说：“有几个？太出乎我意料了，Barnes。我以为你会整天为了思念我而哭泣呢。快给我说说你那几个新朋友。”  
“Steve算一个。”  
Natasha感兴趣地向Bucky前倾，说：“他人怎么样？”  
“Steve和我完全不一样。他是足球队的队长。也是我见过最友善的人。Steve有一双大大的蓝眼睛，在他的脸上好看极了。不过他的发型却有些可笑。可当他微笑时，你整个人都会暖起来。而且Steve这个人有英雄主义情结，他想要帮助所有人。他这么聪明，也会犯傻。他……”  
看见Natasha的表情后，Bucky打住了没说完的话。  
对方叹了口气，说：“听起来是个很好的人。”  
对于Bucky露出的尴尬笑容，Natasha觉得有些好笑，她说：“你真的栽在他身上了。”  
Bucky哀嚎着捂住脸，说：“我知道。这次真的栽进去了。”  
-  
Natasha的父母同意她在圣诞节前夕之前和Bucky待在一起。这样算来他们只能玩六天。  
此时两人靠在沙发上，电视里放着蝙蝠侠。  
Natasha说：“你可以随时来找我。”  
“你也知道这不现实啊。”  
“确实。”说着，Natasha将头放在Bucky的肩膀上，“不过没有你真的太无聊了。都没人给我蹂躏了。”  
正当Bucky要说什么的时候，他的电话响了。  
“那是谁？”  
Steve：我和朋友们在外面玩，你要来吗？:)  
Bucky看向Natasha，发现她正期待地看着自己。  
Bucky：我能带个朋友来吗？  
-  
如Bucky所料，Steve非常欢迎Natasha。  
Thor更是激动，不停叫Natasha女士。  
不过包括Sam和Clint等其他人都抱着一半好奇一半不感兴趣的态度。  
Peggy则很奇妙，她似乎早就知道Natasha这个人了。  
Bucky感到非常惊讶。Steve倒是习以为常了。他笑着对Bucky解释说：“她就是这样的人。可惜就算我们认识这么久了，没搞清楚她怎么做到的。”  
Bruce微笑着说：“你和Bucky是什么时候认识的啊？”  
“我们从小一起长大的。Bucky妈妈家那边有俄罗斯的血统，我的父母是俄罗斯移民。所以就认识了。”  
Bucky肯定地说：“没错。俄罗斯人在外面总会抱团在一块儿。所以我们两家有联系。”  
Steve说：“酷！”  
Bucky心里一暖。  
Steve继续说：“那你会说俄语吗？”  
Bucky回答说：“да（会的）。”  
他看着Steve的笑脸继续说：“Natasha小时候大人只跟她说俄语。而我两种语言都在说。不过俄语我不会写也不会读，只能交流。”  
Natasha立马拆台道：“Твой акцент ужасен（你的口音可不敢恭维）。”  
其他人听不懂，不过都带着兴趣的神情注视着他们。  
“отвяжись（去你丫的）。”  
Tony遗憾地插话说：“原来我父母也想让我学俄语。不过我说服他们改成了意大利语。我觉得意大利语听起来更好听些，俄语太刺耳了。”  
他的话引来Natasha和Bucky愤怒的目光。  
Bruce立马跳出来息事宁人地说：“我倒是希望我能从小就生活在双语的环境下。可惜我父母都只会说英语。”  
Thor点点头，说：“我父母和兄弟会说挪威语，不过他们都不想教我。”  
Bucky不置可否地说：“生活在双语环境下的小孩没有听起来那么好玩。有时候一些英文单词我就是想不起。而且当周围的人知道你会说两种语言后，他们总是想要你表演给他们看。”  
Natasha赞同地点点头，她喝了一口汽水后说：“确实，如果没有外界对你的帮助，有时候你会很难在两种语言中转换。”  
Tony赞同地说：“你们说得没错。”  
Bucky在一旁观察着Steve的表情，他看起来非常高兴。因此Bucky自己也感到开心，开心到心跳加速。Bucky很庆幸他和Natasha能够融入到这群人中。  
Natasha凑到Bucky耳边低语说：“他比你说的还要性感。”这时，Bucky发现Steve脸红了。  
Bucky真的是深深爱上了Steve。对此他感到很满意。  
-  
后来，大多数人决定去酒吧找点酒来喝。  
Steve说：“我就不去了，我要回家睡觉了。”  
Bucky毫不犹豫地附和说：“我也是。你可以坐我的顺风车。”  
在向大家说完再见后，Bucky和Steve一前一后地向Bucky停车的地方走去。  
在两人坐下后，Steve说：“大家能玩在一起真是太好了。我很喜欢Natasha。”  
Bucky说：“没错。她是我最好的朋友。在原来我们还和我爸住在一起时，有时候为了躲他，我会跑到她家里过夜。Natasha或许表面上看起来是冷酷的，但她很热心。”  
开车途中，Steve静静地端详着Bucky。他的目光来到Bucky架在车窗的金属手臂，说：“你那儿是怎么了？”  
Bucky顺着他的目光看过去，说：“你说什么？我的手吗？”  
Steve点点头，有点怕Bucky听见他的问题会觉得不自在。  
“我十四岁那年，有一次我爸正在殴打我妈妈，我想要逃开，离家越远越好。于是我偷偷开走了他的车。没开几米便撞上了一根柱子。我的真手被压碎了，飞到了窗外。于是我就有了这个金属手臂。也不全然是坏事一件，至少当时我成功转移了我爸的注意力。”  
Steve不自觉地深吸一口气，说：“真的太可怕了，Bucky。”  
Bucky不在乎地耸耸肩，说：“算了，该发生的事情总会发生的。我们到了。”  
对于Bucky知道去他家的路这件事，Steve感到有些惊讶。更让Steve内心里一阵澎湃的是Bucky并没有直接离开，他下车将Steve送到门口。  
陪Steve走这样短短几步路一点也没必要，但Steve开心惨了。  
在Steve家门口，Bucky手插口袋不确定地说：“那么，我们就……”  
Steve突然忍不住说：“我能吻你吗？”  
Bucky不敢置信地看着Steve，过了好一会儿才点头同意。  
Steve倾身向前，用手捧住对方的脸颊。  
Steve的吻带着甜甜的味道。  
Bucky的吻带着烟酒的味道。  
Steve用手穿过Bucky的头发里，脖子上也搭着Bucky的双手，此时的他仿佛能听见自己心跳的声音。  
两人尽情地享受着这个吻。  
等到他们分开后，已然上气不接下气了。  
Steve睁开眼，正好看见Bucky忽闪忽闪的睫毛。  
Steve低语道：“真是奇怪，我以前还蠢到以为你讨厌我。”为了阻止对方继续发出笑声，Steve再一次拉近了他们之间的距离吻了起来。  
他们忘情地沉浸在两人的世界中，也不管他们身处何地和邻居的目光。  
-  
学校里，Bucky坐在路边，正打算拿一根烟来抽。  
“别抽了，不然等不到舞会你就会挂掉的。我还想邀请你和我一起去呢。”  
Bucky抬头，迎向一个背着书包微笑着的Steve Rogers。  
Bucky俏皮冲他眨眨眼，说：“遵命，队长。”说完，他起身将烟扔进垃圾箱里。  
Steve一把抓住他的手，说：“这就对了。不然我就随便找一个同学和我去。”  
Bucky不为所动地说：“你以为谁都像我一样能忍受你这熊样啊？”  
Steve笑了，他立马吻了过去。  
“Steve，大家都在看呢。”  
Steve笑着回答说：“看就看呗。让他们看我们恩爱个够。”


End file.
